


Sunrise

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Positive, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Brothers, Chubby Thor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dom Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Insecurity and Reassurance, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Outdoor Sex, POV Thor Third Person, Plus Size Sex, Porn, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Reference to a panic attack, References to trauma nightmares and flashbacks, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Sub Thor (Marvel), The Thorki reunion Endgame denied us, Thicc Sex, Thor's suffering taken seriously like it should have been in Endgame, Top Loki (Marvel), Weight Gain, body image issues, brief mention of suicidal ideation, chubby sex, showering together, thicc!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: "I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again."It takes Loki five years to make good on his promise.  In the meantime, Thor has lost hope and fallen into a depression.  Upon their reunion, Thor is ashamed of the way his body has changed.  Loki takes good care of his psychologically injured brother and demonstrates his appreciation of Thor's new physical form.





	Sunrise

_I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again._

Thor awoke to the words he dreamt of every night, hope and elation overwhelming him for the brief instant before he remembered it was just a dream. Loki was gone. The crash that came with that realization, the dark plummet of that awareness, made Thor dread those happy dreams even more than the nightmares that plagued him. 

For the first two years after Thanos murdered Loki before Thor’s eyes, Thor clung to his hope, despite the pain it brought him. He hoped that Loki would come back, just as he had the other two times Thor had thought him dead. He couldn’t be gone forever, Thor told himself, it had to be temporary. They had finally reconciled, they had finally admitted to their shared feelings of romantic love, had finally united their bodies and hearts in the way Thor had so long yearned for - and then Loki was gone. No. It had to be fake. It had to be a trick to fool Thanos. Loki was just working on a plan and soon he would come find Thor and take him into his arms and everything would be alright again. 

But by the end of the second year, Thor had come to find the hope unbearably exhausting. With each day that passed, Thor grew angrier at his optimism. It felt pathetic, and it drained him because every moment that Loki did not return was a fresh and devastating disappointment. Thor gave up.

The three years following were a blur of tears and alcohol and forced laughter. Sometimes Thor was numb, and none of it mattered. It was a break, in a way. He knew the pain was there, but it was like he had stored it behind glass. He tried to turn his head from it, to look away. He tried to drink until he forgot it was there, except he never forgot, so he had to keep drinking. 

He lay in bed all day, drifting in and out of restless sleep, hating to be awake because his memories tormented him, and hating to be asleep because his nightmares did the same. The empty bottles mixed with empty plates to coat the floor until Valkyrie sent someone to clean the space. Sometimes Thor let them clean it, but it didn’t really matter, because it was no time at all before Thor’s stained, alcohol-scented bed was once again adrift in a sea of discarded bottles and dishes. He only vaguely recalled the days when he cared about things, when he cared about himself, about the content of his life, or even about the existence of it. 

It got a bit better after Korg taught him how to play Midgardian video games. At least that gave Thor an excuse to force himself out of bed, when he was able. And sometimes the games helped him ignore the pain, a little. If he drank enough while he played.

It was the wee hours when Loki finally returned to his brother. Thor had fallen asleep on the couch, a nearly drained bottle still in one hand and a video game controller in the other.

“Brother,” he heard Loki speak, but it had to be a dream. 

Thor didn’t want to let go of it, he kept his eyes closed and tried not to wake up, tried not to be hit with the weight of the reality that Loki was gone.

But then he felt a hand on his bare shoulder. He froze.

“Brother,” he heard Loki say again. His voice sounded near, and solid, not like in the dreams. But Thor was terrified to hope. He didn’t think he could survive being crushed again. He felt someone take the bottle and video game controller from his hands. He heard the soft clunk of the items being set down on the coffee table. 

“Brother,” Loki said once more as he squeezed Thor’s shoulder, “I’m here.”

The hope had a will of its own. There was no stopping it. Thor had to know. He opened his eyes.

“There you are,” Loki said, and he was crying.

“Loki?” Thor slurred, wondering if the haze of alcohol was making him hallucinate, or stopping him from telling dream from reality. “Is it really you?”

“Yes,” Loki spoke with intensity, and he sat beside Thor and hugged him close.

“Are you real?” Thor murmured. Their embrace felt decidedly real, more real than any of the dreams had, but Thor didn’t know if he could trust his perception. “Please be real, please be real,” he chanted into the crook of Loki’s neck.

“I am real, brother,” Loki reassured him, holding him tightly and stroking his hair. “I’m sorry it took me all this time to return to you. My plan took longer to play out than I thought it would. I wish I could have gotten a message to you, but there was no way. I can tell you all about it when,” he paused, “when you’re feeling better.”

Thor pulled back to look at Loki’s face - it looked just as he remembered it. He laid a hand on Loki’s cheek and Loki leaned into his touch.

“Loki,” he whispered.

Loki laid his own hand on top of Thor’s.

“I missed you,” Loki told him in a gentle voice, “I am so sorry you have had to wait this way.”

“That doesn’t matter anymore,” Thor suddenly sobbed, then pulled Loki into a deep, desperate kiss. He clutched Loki to him, holding on as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go. Loki’s body in his arms felt just as he remembered, and it was with shame that Thor realized that Loki could not be feeling that same recognition. Thor’s body was not the same as it had been five years ago. It suddenly occurred to Thor that Loki might not want to be with him that way anymore. He broke the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I understand if you don’t want to anymore.”

“What?”

“If you don’t want to touch me this way.”

“What way? I’ve been waiting five years to touch you again.” He grasped Thor’s hand.

“But, but,” Thor replied, embarrassed, “I’m not, not who you remember.” He pulled his hand away to reach for a nearby blanket. He wrapped it tightly around himself, covering his bare chest and stomach.

“Oh, I see,” Loki spoke with understanding. Gently, he tugged at the blanket where the edges met at Thor’s throat. Thor continued to grip it closed. He stared into Loki’s eyes, searching for pity, but he saw only longing. He let go of the blanket, and it parted.

“Good,” Loki encouraged, “I want to see you.” He removed the blanket and set it aside. He gazed at Thor’s body and Thor looked away, so embarrassed he wanted to weep. Loki took Thor’s face in his hands and turned it back towards his. “You don’t have to hide from me, brother. Your muscles were never who you were. You are _you_. You will always be you. And it is you I love, you I desire, you I have spent five years aching to touch. The details are just the details. I want _you_ and I always will.”

Thor blinked away the tears he realized he had been shedding continuously. _Please let this be real,_ he silently prayed to whatever deities might still be smiling on him, if there were any, _please let this be real._

“Would you like to take a shower together?” Loki asked. Thor knew it had been a while since he had bathed. He tried to recall when it was, but quickly gave up. He knew he must smell overwhelmingly of alcohol and sour sweat. But he hadn’t cared until this moment. He nodded and took Loki by the hand and led him to the bathroom.

Thor stripped Loki first, his heart full of love and lust as he used his fumbling fingers to reveal Loki’s nude form as quickly as he could. When he was done, Loki reached to remove Thor’s pants. Though he was ashamed, Thor allowed Loki to bare the rest of his body. But then he compared himself to the perfect specimen that Loki still was, and Thor instinctively moved to cover his own large stomach. Loki caught his hands and gently guided them away.

“Please don’t hide from me, brother,” Loki spoke with earnest need, “we have waited so long to see one another.”

He turned on the shower. 

“Why don’t you brush your teeth while we wait for the water to warm up,” Loki suggested. He found Thor’s toothbrush and prepared it for him, then held it out for him to take.

Brushing his teeth had become a seemingly insurmountable task that Thor could only sometimes get himself to care enough about to face. He took the toothbrush from Loki’s hand. He would do it this time. There was a reason.

When the water and Thor were both ready, Loki stepped inside the shower. Thor stared at him and Loki held out his hands.

“Come,” he told Thor.

Thor took his hands and stepped into the shower and Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist. Thor felt self-conscious wondering if Loki was straining to reach all the way around. But Loki was smiling with soft, fond eyes.

He positioned Thor under the showerhead and Thor stood there watching as Loki found the shampoo and poured a healthy amount onto his palm. He turned Thor around and began to work the suds into Thor’s long, matted hair. His fingertips felt soothing against Thor’s scalp and Thor made a pleased hum. After the shampoo, Loki combed conditioner through the long locks, gently untangling the knots. It took some time, and Thor waited patiently in a disorienting state of bliss. The water that rained on him was sobering Thor up a little, and Loki’s nimble fingers in his hair made Thor feel like he was finally safe, yet part of him was still wondering if he was having a drunken hallucination, or a dream.

“There,” Loki finally said when the tangles were straightened, “good as new.” While Loki rinsed out the conditioner, Thor kept leaning his head into Loki’s hands.

When Loki was done with Thor’s hair, he turned Thor back to face him. Thor watched as he lathered a washcloth with soap, then began to gently clean Thor’s face. He worked the soap through Thor’s long beard as well.

“My, this is long enough to braid,” Loki observed appreciatively.

“Mm,” Thor agreed vaguely.

“Maybe I can braid it for you later, brother,” Loki suggested.

That sounded nice, and Thor smiled. Loki looked very pleased.

Thor was cooperative and still while Loki washed his face and ears, but when the cloth approached his chest Thor pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked, looking hurt. Thor hadn’t meant to make him feel that way.

“I just, I don’t think you really want to touch my body, I mean,” Thor said, wanting to cry again, “I’m disgusting. You probably don’t even like looking at me. Who would? And I don’t, I don’t need your pity sex. As much as I want you, I don’t want it that way.”

“No,” Loki replied, voice breaking, “it is not like that. Please, don’t say that. You’re you, you are Thor, my brother and my partner, the man I love like I have never loved anyone. Your body is different than the last time we were together, but that’s not bad. It’s just different. Please let me get to know this new body the way I knew the old. You don’t have to be ashamed. Of course I want to touch you. _Of course._ ”

Thor gave in and allowed Loki to wash him. Loki used the sudsy cloth to smooth over all the curves of Thor’s body, and to clean thoroughly between all the folds of his flesh. Thor searched Loki’s expression for disgust but found only caring attentiveness. The slippery cloth felt pleasant rubbing against Thor’s skin, and he noticed himself sobering up further as he focused on the sensation. When Thor was clean, Loki washed his own hair and body while Thor watched with a dreamy gaze. 

After the shower Loki dried Thor off, going again between all the folds. He squeezed the excess water from Thor’s hair and beard, then gave Thor a smile and began to braid his beard. Loki’s expression was focused as he worked. Thor watched his face. Afterwards Loki added small braids to Thor’s hair at either side of his head.

“You look so handsome, brother.”

Thor felt a thrill at the compliment.

“Really?”

“Yes, look,” Loki told him as he turned Thor toward the bathroom mirror.

Thor examined his reflection. The braids were lovely, and it was nice to look and feel clean, but the mirror was large enough to display most of his torso and it pained Thor to confront the image of his body. He felt unworthy of Loki’s praise.

“You see,” Loki said as he came up behind Thor and wrapped his arms around him, “so handsome.” He rubbed Thor’s round belly and it felt nice. Still, Thor looked away from the mirror.

Next Loki made Thor drink two large glasses of water. While he drank them, wrapped up in a big fluffy towel, Loki sat beside him on the couch with a matching towel secured around his waist.

“Mmm,” Loki said, “you look so cuddly.” He shifted his body so that he was laying with his head on Thor’s belly. “It’s wonderful.” He nestled against the widest part and made a cozy sound.

“You, you like my big belly?”

“Yes,” Loki replied with enthusiasm, “so huggable and snuggly.” 

Thor didn’t know what to say. But gladness glowed warm inside him. He stroked Loki’s hair with his free hand as he drank the water. By the end of the two glasses Thor’s head had cleared a little further. But he was still having trouble processing what was happening.

“All finished? Well done,” Loki said, sitting up to take the glass from Thor’s hand and set it on the table. He peered into Thor’s eyes. “How do you feel, brother?”

Thor reached out a hand to touch Loki’s face.

“Like I am dreaming.”

Loki laid his hand over Thor’s.

“This is real. This is really happening. We are finally together again. Everything will be alright now.”

“I missed you so terribly,” Thor whispered.

“I missed you too, brother.”

“I thought, I thought I would never get to hold you again.” With a soft sob he grabbed Loki’s body and hugged him tightly. “Please don’t let this be a dream,” he murmured as he shed tears onto Loki’s skin, “please, please, please,” he chanted.

“I’m real,” Loki said in a firm voice, “Thor, look at me.”

Thor pulled back and looked at Loki’s face. Loki took Thor’s hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. Thor could feel the beating underneath. He could see the precise green of Loki’s irises - so perfect and lovely and familiar.

“Can you feel me? Can you see me? I’m here. I’m here.”

Thor gawked at him. The more he sobered up the more real it all felt, but Thor couldn’t recall how to have faith in the accuracy of his observations.

“I’m here,” Loki said again, sounding desperate for Thor to accept him. He leaned in and pressed his lips briefly, but firmly, to Thor’s.

“Loki,” Thor ventured, self-conscious but full of desire, “Loki, do you, do you want to, can we, can we be together now? Make love?”

“I would love to, if you feel well enough.”

“You mean if I feel sober?”

Loki nodded.

“I have honestly forgotten what sober feels like.”

Thor said it matter-of-factly, but Loki looked deeply pained.

“But I feel more sober than I have in a long time,” Thor added.

Loki smiled, but it looked sad.

“Show me where you sleep,” Loki instructed.

Thor was embarrassed by the untidiness of his bedroom, which was in an even worse state than the living room where Loki had first found him. Thor often sent away whomever Valkyrie bid to clean his house. Sometimes he let them in and permitted them to clean the living room, bathroom, and kitchen, but it had been a good while since he had allowed anyone into the bedroom. That’s where he went when he didn’t want to be disturbed, not even by Korg, and the mess suited his mood just fine. Or it had, until now.

“Sorry about the mess,” Thor mumbled as he shoved the clutter aside to make a clear path to the bed. He knew the sheets were dirty with sweat and spills of food and drink and potentially vomit. He didn’t want it to be that way for their first time reunited. He wanted it to be perfect.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked.

“Um, uh,” he said, looking around to try and remember where he might find clean sheets.

“Oh, let me see if I can find them,” Loki said, and went to the room’s closet. In his inability to gage how drunk or sober he was, Thor wasn’t sure if he had said what he wanted aloud, or if Loki was just being perceptive. He had always been so perceptive.

Loki found the clean sheets and made the bed. Thor wanted to help but moved too slowly and before he knew it the task was done, and Loki had shed his towel and arranged his nude body in an appealing pose in the center of the bed. Thor stared at him.

“Come, brother,” Loki said, patting the bed beside him. Thor followed his instruction and climbed onto the bed, self-conscious about the heavy creaking sound he caused. But Loki didn’t react to it, only took Thor into his arms and kissed him. It felt safe, and perfect, and Thor allowed himself to abandon his doubt.

“You really are here, aren’t you,” Thor whispered gratefully after the kiss. Loki’s face lit up.

_“Yes,”_ , he replied, the depths of his relief clear in his tone and plain on his face. He gently removed the towel that was still wrapped loosely around Thor’s body. “Lie back,” he instructed.

Thor obeyed, and Loki’s gaze travelled gradually over the length of Thor’s body like he was trying to make note of every curve. Thor felt embarrassed. Loki brought a hand to stroke Thor’s cheek as he smiled down into his eyes. Slowly, Loki slid his hand down to Thor’s neck. He caressed behind Thor’s beard, where a swell of flesh was hidden, and Thor jerked away. Loki looked wounded.

“Sorry,” Thor mumbled, “I haven’t, I mean, since I,” he sighed in frustration as he struggled to express himself through the remaining effects of the alcohol and through the heaviness of his shame. “I have not had sex since my body was like this. I feel like, like I’m repugnant and don’t deserve to be touched, especially not by one as lovely as you. I know you said you want to. But it is difficult to, I just, it is hard to accept…” he trailed off and turned his head away.

Loki took Thor’s face in his hands and guided it back toward him. He stared into Thor’s eyes with fierce determination.

“I am going to prove to you that I desire you now as much as ever.”

Thor smiled softly and nodded, though much of him doubted he could ever be convinced.

“Just relax,” Loki directed. He laid his hands on Thor’s chest and began to run them back and forth across the width of it, stroking and then massaging the pillows of flesh that had replaced the hard muscle of the past. Thor watched Loki’s face, searching for disappointment, but Loki only looked curious and excited as he explored Thor’s new physique. 

After a time, his hands lowered to the curve of Thor’s stomach. Thor felt a moment of panic - but the sensation of Loki’s hand caressing up the slope of his belly, over the widest part of him, and down the other side, soothed Thor in a way he had forgotten he could be soothed.

“What a lovely arc,” Loki spoke as he stroked over it again and again. “It makes me think of a half moon,” he paused, “or the sun rising above the horizon.”

“It, it’s lovely?”

“Yes,” Loki nodded, “and I like these curves here,” he said as he cupped his hands around the rolls at the lower sides of Thor’s thick torso. Loki gave the fistfuls of cushiony flesh a gentle squeeze. “I like how they feel in my hands.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” Loki nodded again, then his fingertip found a stretch mark and traced along it. “And these are like silky little rivers.” He searched for more of them along the sides of Thor’s belly and ran his finger along each one. “They form such a beautiful and unique design across your skin. I am going to memorize it.” He traced over them all again, slowly and with deep focus.

“My, look at these deliciously thick thighs,” Loki said as he positioned himself on his stomach between Thor’s legs. He parted them further and appeared delighted to notice that another set of stretch marks decorated each of Thor’s inner thighs. This time Loki traced over the lines with his lips instead of his fingertip. Thor’s breath grew short and his cock began to harden. 

“These supple thighs,” Loki’s muffled voice spoke against Thor’s skin, “so bitable.” He sunk his teeth gently into the soft flesh and Thor moaned. Loki bit him again, a little bit harder. 

“Loki,” Thor cried with passion, “that feels good.”

Loki bit again and again, a little harder each time, scattering sweet kisses between the bites and making Thor shiver with longing until he had covered the entire expanse of Thor’s inner thigh. Thor cherished the sharpness of his teeth and the softness of his lips. Loki did the same to Thor’s other thigh, and the exquisitely tantalizing pleasure seemed to stretch on endlessly as Thor’s untouched cock flexed and pulsed with readiness.

“Brother,” Thor groaned.

Loki looked up at him with a lustful smirk.

“Yes?” he asked playfully. “Did you want something, brother?”

Thor made a demanding sound.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you want,” Loki teased.

“Touch me,” Thor yelled, “touch my cock, Loki, please, I _need_ you.”

The smirk fell away from Loki’s face and he looked at Thor with such raw, earnest affection that Thor wanted to cry from joy.

“I missed you so much,” Thor breathed, realizing from the break in his voice that he was, in fact, crying.

Loki wrapped his hand around the base of Thor’s wide cock. He gazed down at it with fond eyes, then pressed his lips to the tip for a lingering moment.

“I missed you too,” Loki replied with a sweet smile, his vibrant green eyes peering up at Thor, then lowered his head onto Thor’s hardness without further delay, immediately taking him all the way down the back of his throat. 

It felt so good that, for a sharp, crushing moment, Thor again feared that it was all a dream. He banished his doubt, desperately needing to enjoy the moment. He worked his fingers into Loki’s long, dark hair. It was still damp from the shower, and Thor could smell the fruit-scented shampoo they had shared. 

“I missed you, I missed you,” Thor chanted until the words melted into moans. He held Loki’s head with both hands, but didn’t guide it. Loki controlled the pace. He made muffled, hungry sounds around Thor’s cock. His hands caressed Thor’s thighs and stomach with a touch so loving that, for the moment, it banished Thor’s shame. 

Loki’s mouth felt wet and hot and perfect around Thor’s hardness and Thor wanted to release after a short time. He tried to hold it off, something he used to be good at, but he couldn’t manage, and all of the sudden he was shooting a jet down Loki’s throat and shouting Loki’s name so loudly it seemed to echo in the room.

Loki swallowed with a rich moan and the vibration around Thor’s sensitive cock made him shudder. Loki sucked his mouth gently off of Thor’s softening penis, then nuzzled his cheek tenderly against it.

Thor opened his arms and Loki climbed up into them. He huddled close and made a contented hum against Thor’s cushiony body.

“This feels so nice,” Loki said as he wrapped Thor’s plump arms more tightly around himself, burrowed against Thor’s chest and curled up against his stomach. “Your big soft cuddly arms make me feel so safe and cozy,” he murmured against Thor’s skin, then pulled one of the towels over them like a blanket.

They fell asleep that way, Loki’s body enveloped in Thor’s, and it was blissful - until Thor woke an hour later with a silent scream on his lips, the details of his nightmare fading away but leaving echoes of dreadful, crushing emotions behind. Thor was frozen in his usual post-nightmare panic, but then he realized that Loki was pressed against him, and suddenly Thor was warm. He clutched Loki tightly and let himself cry, because the details of the nightmare were coming at him in undulating wisps and sharp flashes of the day Thanos had taken Loki from him.

Loki’s eyes fluttered open.

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asked at once upon seeing Thor’s face. Thor nodded.

“You were gone,” Thor said through his tears. “I saw it happen, I, I always see it happen, asleep, awake, it is always there, he is always taking you from me, again, again, again, I cannot stop him, I cannot fight, I cannot even move, I cannot save you, Loki, Loki...”

Loki pressed his lips to Thor’s forehead and held him in a firm embrace, rocking their bodies slightly.

“I’m here now.”

“For good?”

“For good.”

“And,” Thor ventured, “you, you still want to be with me? Even though I look this way?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Seriously?” Loki asked incredulously. “I still haven’t convinced you?”

“Loki, it was so wonderful, when you made me come, it was so good, I love coming for you. But, but _you_ did not come, you didn’t try to come. And maybe, I just thought, maybe you didn’t want to, maybe I do not get you excited anymore.”

“You think that was a pity blow job?” Loki asked, sounding deeply hurt.

“No, I, I don’t know,” Thor mumbled.

Loki extricated himself from Thor’s arms and sat up, then wrapped his previously shed towel around his waist.

“I am going to get us some water.”

“Loki, wait, I’m sorry, I did not mean to say, I, I just,” Thor trailed off because Loki was already out of the room.

“It’s fine,” Loki called from the hallway, “I’ll be right back.” But his tone was guarded, and he was gone for long enough that Thor’s anxiety began to rise to dangerous levels, fueled by a devastating fear that he had lost his beloved once again. What if Loki had left him, what if he was gone, gone again, gone, gone…

Thor almost flashed back - he almost saw Loki’s neck being snapped before his eyes, he almost felt Loki’s lifeless chest beneath his head as he collapsed against it, sobbing his brother’s name and listening for a heartbeat he knew he wouldn’t hear, he could feel himself on the edge of the scene, he could feel himself about to plummet, grasping for anything and finding nothing, falling into the memory as though it were happening now, falling, falling - but, at the very last second, Thor managed to catch himself using one of the coping skills Valkyrie had taught him. 

He was relieved, and he had nearly calmed his breath when he realized that Loki might have gone outside, and Thor had to push against the approach of a panic attack triggered by the thought of leaving the house. He fought that off too, running through his mental list of coping skills as fast as he could until one worked, just barely in time. He forced himself out of bed. He wrapped himself up in the other towel, then went to find Loki, who did turn out to be outside. He was sitting on the grass behind the house, his arms wrapped tightly around his body, though the weather was pleasantly warm.

“Loki?” Thor spoke cautiously as he sat beside him.

Loki didn’t say anything, only stared off into the dark night’s sky, but after a moment he took Thor’s hand in his.

“I am sorry I doubted your motivation,” Thor said, “it is just hard to believe that you still want me now that I look this way.”

Loki turned his head and stared into Thor’s eyes with a furious passion.

_“Why?”_ he asked in a nearly-pleading tone. “Do you think so little of our love that it would be broken by a mere physical change in either of us? Do you think so little of _me_ that I would reject you for looking different than you once did? Do you doubt my love so deeply that you think something so trivial would cause me to abandon it?”

He cried as he spoke, though his voice didn’t break. Thor didn’t know what to say, so he just reached out and brushed some of the falling tears from Loki’s cheeks.

“The reason I didn’t try to orgasm before is because I wanted to take care of you first. Not because of pity. Because of love. And because of lust too. I wanted so badly to get to know your new body, to touch you and to bring you pleasure. I love making you come for me. I was hard for that entire blow job. After you came, I was going to ask if I could make love to you, but then you were holding me in your arms, and it felt so perfect having your body wrapped around me and I just wanted to stay that way forever.”

“Brother,” Thor whispered, then pressed his lips to Loki’s for a long, tender moment. “Please do make love to me,” he said, narrowly avoiding the addition of the words ‘if you want to.’ Loki smiled at him, looking touched and proud, and nodded with enthusiasm. He climbed halfway onto Thor’s torso and kissed him deeply, his tongue working its way into Thor’s mouth. As their kiss continued, their lips folding around each other again and again and their tongues sashaying in harmony, Loki guided Thor backward to lie on the grass. Thor allowed himself to be led, and Loki straddled him without breaking the kiss. Thor felt Loki’s erection pressing against his stomach and joy enveloped him. 

Loki moaned aggressively against Thor’s mouth and his kiss grew fierce and possessive. Thor surrendered to him, making soft breathy sounds through parted lips whenever they broke the kiss for air. Loki ground his hard cock against Thor’s stomach, then pulled away with a low sound. He grabbed Thor’s towel from his body and tossed it aside, then did the same to his own.

“Get on your hands and knees for me, brother.”

Thor rushed to obey, eager to please him even though he wondered if they ought to go back inside for the sake of privacy. But the night air felt refreshing and the grass felt cool against his palms. He felt Loki’s body behind him. He wiggled his ass encouragingly and Loki chuckled softly. 

“Are you impatient to be fucked?” he asked.

“Yes,” Thor shouted, then thought again about the fact that they were outside and repeated himself at a softer volume. “Yes, yes, Loki.”

“I want to fuck you too, Thor, I want it very badly,” Loki said as he stroked a hand down Thor’s back and over the curve of his ass. “This ass is amazing, so luscious.” He grabbed it with both hands. “Mmm, I’m so hard for you,” he added, and Thor felt a light spank land on his cheek.

“Oh, that was marvelous,” Loki exclaimed, “I love how pliable it feels against my flat palm and the way the flesh jiggles in response like it’s so excited, mmm, it excites me too. Did you like it?”

“Yes, more please.”

Loki began to rain spanks on Thor’s plump ass. He smacked a little harder each time, alternating cheeks and interspersing soft touches between the blows. The sound of each slap cut into the silence of the night, backed only by Thor’s heavy breathing and Loki’s occasional soft moans. 

“What a sexy ass you have, brother,” Loki spoke in a rich tone.

“Th-thank you,” Thor breathed. All of Loki’s compliments about his appearance had been making Thor feel awkward, but at the same time they sent rays of warm delight throughout his being.

“I want you to say it.”

“What?”

“Say you have a sexy ass,” Loki demanded.

Thor could feel himself blushing.

“Um,” he said, at a loss.

“Say it for me, brother,” Loki said, and it was both an order and a request. Thor wanted to obey.

“I, I,” he tried.

“Good, you can say it, go on,” Loki encouraged as he continued to spank Thor. He still wasn’t putting much force behind it - just enough to coat Thor’s flesh with sparks of arousal, just enough to make him feel utterly claimed, utterly loved, like he belonged to Loki and no one else.

“I, I have a sexy ass,” Thor mumbled.

“Good, so good, I love hearing you say that,” Loki moaned. “Say it again, a little louder.”

“I have a sexy ass,” Thor repeated, finding it a little easier the second time. 

“That’s right, you do,” Loki said proudly, “well done saying it, brother, you are so good, so good, so sexy.” The spanks stopped and Thor felt Loki’s lips press to one of his warmed cheeks.

“Loki,” Thor breathed, too overwhelmed to know what he wanted to say. Loki planted a series of soft kisses on each cheek, then bit down on the flesh. Thor cried out with pleasure, and Loki bit him again, just hard enough for Thor to feel the force of his brother’s passion.

“So bitable and delicious, completely irresistible,” he told Thor after the bites. Then Thor felt Loki’s hands parting his cheeks. “What a lovely asshole you have,” Loki complemented him, and before Thor had worked out if he was meant to say ‘thank you’ or if he was meant to repeat the compliment, he felt Loki’s wet tongue lap over his entrance.

Loki licked long, slow lines with a flat tongue until Thor was panting. When he cried out desperately, Loki paused, then probed lightly at the entry point with the tip of his tongue before swirling it outward to trace the puckered rim of Thor’s hole. Thor shuddered and his untouched erection flexed. Loki began to alternate circles of his tongue around the edge with shallow dips inside. Thor couldn’t help but squirm and make hungry whimpering sounds. 

Finally, Loki pushed his tongue inside, his face buried in Thor’s crack and his fingers digging into the soft flesh of his cheeks as he held him open. He fucked Thor with his tongue, and it felt so good that Thor collapsed the top half of his body onto his folded arms, his head settling near the earth and his ass pointing toward the sky. He could smell the clean scent of the grass.

When Loki finally pulled away, Thor struggled to catch his breath, feeling dizzy from the pleasure. He felt Loki’s hard cock press firmly to his ass cheek.

“Feel how hard you make me?” Loki murmured.

“Yes,” Thor sighed happily.

“Say it. Say, ‘I make my brother’s cock so hard he can barely stand it.’”

Thor only hesitated for a moment because he so desperately wanted to do whatever Loki directed.

“I make my brother’s cock so hard he can barely stand it,” Thor exclaimed.

“Yes, fuck, good, good, well done, so good,” Loki replied fervently. He repositioned himself until his cock was snuggled between the fleshy pillows that were Thor’s ass cheeks. Thor felt Loki’s hard shaft pressing against his entrance. He moaned and jerked his pelvis. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Loki asked with urgency as he gripped the swells of flesh above Thor’s hips. “I want to fuck you so badly, brother, I want to make love to you, you are mine.”

“Yours, yes,” Thor moaned.

Loki pulled away and Thor felt his absence keenly for a moment, but then Loki’s shaft returned to its position nestled in Thor’s crack, and now it was slick with magically-created lubricant. Loki began to thrust, his slippery hardness rubbing back and forth against the outside of Thor’s hole. It felt wonderful, but it went on for so long that Thor thought he would go mad from his longing to be penetrated.

“Please,” he begged.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want your cock inside me, brother.”

“I want that too,” Loki replied, “I want you so badly,” he added, then guided the tip of his erection to Thor’s entrance. He rubbed the head over the hole a few times and Thor let out an impatient whine.

“I can’t wait any longer either,” Loki cried, then pushed himself inside firmly enough that his eagerness was evident, but gradually enough that the entry wasn’t rough. They both made sounds of pleasure that were too loud for outside sex, but Thor was too consumed by his ecstatic relief to think about that for more than the briefest of instants.

“Mmm, fuck yes, your ass feels as good as it looks,” Loki purred when he was fully inside, “brother, you feel so good.”

Thor moaned wildly in reply.

“Say it. Say, ‘my sexy ass feels as good as it looks.’” He planted a light smack on Thor’s right cheek.

Thor whined impatiently and pushed backward toward Loki’s body, enjoying the feel of Loki’s hardness deep inside, but feeling frustrated by its lack of motion.

“Say it.” Loki gave a harder spank and Thor moaned. 

“Say it, brother, I want to hear you say it, say it for me.”

“My, my ass,” Thor breathed, feeling a warm glow with each compliment he received and a hot thrill with each he was made to repeat, “my sexy ass feels as good as it looks.”

“Good, well done,” Loki praised him, and he began to move, withdrawing his cock almost all the way then sliding it back inside with a low, rich sound. “Good,” he said again, and he thrust harder into Thor, holding his hips still by handfuls of soft ample flesh. 

“Fuck me, make love to me, never stop,” Thor cried. He had waited so long to feel this again, fearing that it was lost to him forever.

“Never,” Loki replied as he continued to pound into him, faster and faster, harder and harder.

“Never leave me again,” Thor pleaded, suddenly fighting tears because it was so good he could hardly stand it, because it had been so long since he had felt this perfect ecstasy, this particular whirlwind of inconceivably deep love and profoundly soaring lust that only Loki had ever made him feel, and because the fear of losing it all over again added a wave of tragic desperation to the complex mix of emotions he was feeling.

“Never,” Loki repeated, and it sounded like a promise. Thor sighed with abundant relief and immeasurable gratitude. 

Loki slowed the pace of their sex, though he kept his thrusts deep and firm. He bent the top half of his body and laid it against Thor’s back. He pressed his lips to Thor’s shoulder blade as he stretched his arms to reach Thor’s chest. With expert technique, he massaged the two mounds of flesh, his fingers and palms working to stimulate every nerve ending.

“Mmm, brother, these soft pecs are so perfect for fondling,” he groaned, then found Thor’s nipples and pinched them lightly between his fingers. Thor gasped with arousal and Loki applied more pressure and repeated the compliment. Thor moaned loudly in response, and Loki slid his hands to the sides of Thor’s belly and stroked the skin.

“I love your big sexy belly,” he murmured against Thor’s back.

Thor didn’t say anything, but he shuddered from the joy of Loki’s praise.

“Say, ‘my big belly is sexy,’” Loki instructed.

That one seemed more difficult than the others had been, but Thor wanted to obey.

“Um, uh,” he tried.

“Go on, you can say it,” Loki spoke in a voice that was kind and eager, “say, ‘my big belly is sexy.’ I know you can do it, brother.” He made gentle love to Thor as he encouraged him, caressing his belly over and over and breathing hot against the back of Thor’s neck.

“My big belly is sexy,” Thor said all in a rush. He thought he would feel embarrassed by it, but Loki immediately hugged him tightly from behind, and Thor felt safe.

“Good, good, well done, oh, I loved hearing you say that, I’m so proud of you,” Loki whispered near to his ear and Thor felt that hot thrill. He bucked his hips and unfolded his arms, raising himself back onto his palms so that he could rock his body forward and back, meeting Loki’s thrusts and harmonizing their passion. 

Loki groaned and straightened his torso. With one hand he gripped again onto Thor’s fleshy side. With his free hand Loki reached beneath the hang of Thor’s stomach and wrapped his fingers around Thor’s throbbing erection. Thor’s body jerked and he gasped as Loki began to pump his cock while simultaneously picking up the pace of their sex. Soon Loki was pounding furiously into him, Thor pushing eagerly back against him with each snap of Loki’s hips, and they were both panting and moaning long-drawn-out versions of each other’s names. 

“Fuck, I want to come, Loki,” Thor cried when the pleasure began to overtake him.

“Wait,” Loki breathed, and Thor held on. “Say one more thing for me.”

“Yes, anything you like,” Thor replied with wild need.

“Right before you let yourself come, I want you to say, ‘my name is Thor Odinson and I am sexy as fuck.’”

Thor was too eager for his release to be embarrassed.

“Yes, I will say it for you, brother, can I now? Is it time, please?”

“Fuck yes, oh, you’re so good, go on,” Loki spoke with passion.

Thor was so near to orgasm that he had to clutch handfuls of the soil to hold off long enough to speak the words. There was no time for his shame.

“My name is Thor Odinson and I am sexy as fuck,” he cried out.

“Good, good, good,” Loki chanted at once, and then they were both coming, Loki moaning lyrically as he released deep into Thor’s ass and Thor grunting as he spilled onto the ground, realizing only after the fact that tears had slipped from his eyes in his hot moment of sheer joy. 

Afterwards they cuddled up on the grass, Loki snuggled against Thor’s belly and Thor stroking Loki’s hair. The stars seemed to have gotten brighter, but then Thor looked up and realized that it wasn’t starlight that had begun to illuminate the world around him; it was the light of the early morning sun shining on them at last.


End file.
